The Paragon Republic
Description: * The Paragon Republic is one of the player-controlled factions present in Cyberpunk 2499. They are a warrior and merchant society that lives primarily along the coasts of the Great Lakes. Due to their region they have a vast fleet made up of naval and merchant ships, which are used for exploration, trade, raids, and colonization. * Though The Paragon Republic has been primarily focused on itself, its immediate trading partners, and bandits/pirates, their attention has been drawn to the outside world due to the reactivation of the Internet and news of other advanced civilizations. This has lead to The Paragon Republic to shifting its focus outward to expand to new lands and gain new trading partners. History: * Government: * Republic Meritocracy * The Paragon Republic is a Roman style government with American Influence that strongly believes in promoting people based on their abilities and have proven their worth instead of bloodlines. ** No government position is permanent and none are hereditary. * The Republic is lead by a President and the laws are made by a Congress of Governors. All of whom are elected by Popular vote by citizens in their state (nationwide for the President). ** You have to earn the right to vote and hold office by serving The Paragon Republic. Habitat: * The Paragon Republic is a series of coastal cities, with some inland cities & towns, located along the Great Lakes. Visual Aesthetic: * High tech Swedish and Scandinavian style with some medieval European influence. Technology: * The Paragon Republic, due to it Coastal and Naval focus, has outstanding aquatic technology along with excellent navigation & communication systems, artillery, energy shields, and radar technology. Culture: * The Republic ** "You are a member of The Paragon Republic before you are anything else, and your abilities define your place and success within it." * Citizenship ** To be a Full Citizen with all of its privileges (vote and hold office) you must serve your country, whether it be in the armed forces, police, firefighters, farming, and so on. *** Even if you are not a Full Citizen, you still have certain rights, such as the right to own property. However, you don't have the right to vote for elected officials and/or run for a political position (at any level). * Education ** Beliefs: * Cult of Heroism ** Heroes are worshiped and revered by the populace. It is the goal of any citizen to be like the heroes of legend, such as King Arthur, Siegfried, Achilles, and etc. Economy: * Capitalist Society ** Currency based economy. *** Though The Paragon Republic has it's own currency, it is their policy to attain the currencies of other nations to expand their avenue of trade. * Shipping and Trading ** The Paragon Republic is willing to trade practically anything & everything that it has available and is always open to negotiations for trade agreements. Military: * Navy ** The main military force of The Paragon Republic, whose main mission is to ensure the survival and prosperity of The Paragon Republic & its citizens. *** Naval ships are named after character traits that Heroes would have, such as Courageous, Daring, Fearless, and so on. * Marines ** The Marines are an amphibious military force capable of fulfilling a variety of rolls both on ships & on land, whose main mission is to ensure the survival and prosperity of The Paragon Republic & its citizens. *** Their isn't a traditional "Army" in The Paragon Republic because of their coastal location and the requirement for all armed forces to be able to operate on ships. Any roles an Army would have is performed by the Marines. * Air Force ** The Air Force is the smallest armed forces division due to a lack of opponents capable of using aerial vehicles & equipment. Category:Nation